1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for controlling particular identity modules of the mobile terminal to be used based on a predetermined touching action.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can also be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals also now include a variety of different functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playing music or moving picture files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. and thus operate as multimedia players. However, the mobile terminal is still limited in the amount of services available.